Kingdom High
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shina Takara, a lonely girl moves to Twilight Town after getting kicked out of her last school and to finish her senior year. Kingdom High is a weird school….along with the people. But as Shina's high school days come to a close, she finds comfort in friends that she trusts and hell, she might find love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom High**

**Summary: **Shina Takara, a lonely girl moves to Twilight Town after getting kicked out of her last school and to finish her senior year. Kingdom High is a weird school….along with the people. But as Shina's high school days come to a close, she finds comfort in friends that she trusts and hell, she might find love on the way.

**A/N: **Shina= Shell and Ami= Stormy, different names but same people.

_**Chapter 1**_

"We're finally here!" My 15-year old sister exclaimed, glancing up at the new house. "That was a long trip too!"

I scowled at her, causing my mother to glare at me. I just turned away and turned up my music so I didn't have to hear Mia.

"I call dibs on the first bedroom!" she laughed and ran into the house.

I rolled my eyes and headed into the house, hoping it had a basement, 'cause that was gonna be my bedroom. I heard my sister running around upstairs, trying to pick out a room while I wandered to the basement. It was big, with a medium-sized bathroom, the walls were a deep blue and the floor was a medium-colored blue. I smirked to myself and then went back outside to get my things.

"Already find a room?" My dad asks, helping me carry stuff down to the basement.

I nodded and we walked down, setting the stuff down. "The basement hun?"

I shrugged. My dad didn't say anything else and brought the rest of my stuff down. By the time 9 o'clock came around, I had unpacked most of my stuff already and was writing on my laptop when my mother came down….with my uniform.

"Oh it's so cute!" she squealed, showing me the uniform.

It was made up of a girl's long-sleeved white shirt with a black tie and a knee-length black skirt with white shoes. I scowled at the uniform. "They make us wear uniforms?"

"Yeah, which means you can't wear your own clothes to school."

"Son of a BITCH!"

"Language dear." She scolded and left the uniform on my couch, going back upstairs. The uniforms also came with a big box of other uniforms to last me about two weeks

"I hate moving…." I snarled quietly to myself.

The next morning was September 1st, my first day at the new school, Kingdom High. What a weird name. I took a shower and was brushing through my hair when I observed myself in the mirror. I have waist-length silvery hair with black streaks and long bangs that tend to hide my face. My hair is spiky, especially at the top and my eyes are also silver, but with black at the very bottom. My skin is pale, several piercings on both of my ears and a lip ring on the right side of my bottom lip.

One more thing: I have two faint, silvery scars, one right underneath my right eye and another on the right side of my forehead. I don't remember where they came from; it had slipped from my memory.

I sighed and slipped the ugly-ass uniform on, put black eyeliner and eye shadow on and grabbed my black Evanescence bag, swinging it over my shoulder and putting my shoes on before heading upstairs. Mia wore the same outfit, she was a sophomore. "Breakfast?" my mom asks.

I frowned. "Not hungry."

"You need to eat. You're anorexic." Mia commented, which earned her a smack over the head from my palm. "Ow! Mom!"

"Please you two, I don't wanna hear it." She glared at both of us. "Shina, please don't get into fights. I don't need to make another move because of you."

_Yeah, so everything's my fault. _I thought, glaring at her. "Whatever, I'm leaving." I muttered and left the house, putting in my earphones and turning my music on. Ah, the joy of getting lost in your music. Fun fun.

It didn't take me long to reach the school. It wasn't very big, so it would be much easier to find my classes, unlike my last school. I sighed and walked in; ignoring the looks I got from students and headed into the office, going up to the lady.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Shina Takara, I'm new." I replied somberly.

She looked through the files and finally pulled me up. She printed out my schedule and handed it to me. "Here is your schedule. Have a good day."

"Sure." I said sarcastically and snatched the paper from her. My schedule was:

1st: Physics

2nd: Pre-Cal

3rd: Free Period

4th: Astronomy

5th: Study Hall

6th: Study Hall

_Doesn't seem too bad. _I thought and made my way to Physics. It was upstairs in the science hallway. I knocked on the door and a blonde-haired man answered. "May I help you?"

"I'm new."

"Ah yes, you must be Shina Takara. Come inside and join us."

_Yeah, that didn't sound the least bit creepy. _I thought and walked in, the teacher handing me a Physics book and telling me to sit behind some girl. The teacher assigned us to read lesson 1 of chapter 3 and do the questions at the end. I got halfway through the questions when the bell rang.

I gathered up my stuff and left the classroom when a shorter girl ran into me. She yelped as she fell to the ground. "Watch it!" I growled down at her.

She was about my age with light brown hair that stopped halfway between her chin and shoulder. Her hair was slightly spiked and flipped out and her eyes were an emerald green. She wore the same uniform as all the rest of the girls.

"Sorry!" she apologized and began picking up her things. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I bet." I grumbled and then headed off to Pre-Cal. Everything else went fine until I got to Astronomy. I had just walked into the classroom and the teacher knew who I was and sat me beside this guy. Ahem, not that I want to admit it, but he was REALLY hot.

He looked about a year older than me (I'm a senior, so he must also be a senior and I turn 18 in October) with long, mid-back silvery hair and some went over his shoulders. It had a messy, layered look with spikes on the top and three bangs on each side of his face. His eyes were a weird golden-amber, well….technically my eyes are weird too, with them being silver with black on the very bottom.

His skin was tanned (not too dark) and he wore basically the same outfit, save for black pants instead and black shoes. The teacher had already handed me a book and he began talking about the universe. "Now, who can tell me, what created the universe? You can answer with your own opinion or what you believe."

Students raised their hands, except me and the guy beside me. "Shina, why don't you tell us how the universe was created?" the teacher asks, causing the students to look at me.

"The Big-Bang Theory." I replied simply. "The universe was just a speckle of dust and then it exploded, expanding to the universe we know as today."

"Very good Shina. Now onto….."

A girl with short, blonde hair and green eyes turned around in her seat to look at me. Her hair had two single strands curling backwards, almost like a cockroach. My eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She smirked and turned around back in her seat.

I growled low in my throat and pulled out my sketch book and began to draw. I was drawing a tattoo I wanted to get later on in life and was outlining it with black pen when the bell rang. I picked up my things and left the classroom, heading to lunch.

I ate my lunch quickly and headed outside to draw. A shadow loomed over me. "Hey, that's pretty good." A cheery voice said and I looked up to see the brunette from before. "I can draw, but not as well as you. Wanna see?"

"You're blocking my light." I tightened my grip on my pencil and the girl said an apology before getting out of my light.

"You're Shina, right? I'm Ami, Ami Hiroshi." She said cheerfully. "I heard some girls talking about you in the lunchroom."

"Oh? Do tell, what were they saying about me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, they weren't saying nice things. They're jealous because you get to sit by the hottest guy at school in Astronomy. Larxene is the most jealous one."

"Is she the one with antennas on her head?"

"Yeah, why? H-hey! Wait, where are you going?" Ami ran after me as I headed back into the lunchroom and towards Larxene.

"Hey bitch." I snarled and she looked up at me before my fist collided with her face. She fell to the ground, holding her nose and groaned. "That's for talking behind my back. Next time, say it to my fucking face." I snarled and then went back outside, with everyone in the cafeteria staring at me.

I noticed the guy from my Astronomy class was looking also and I glared at him, including everyone else before walking back outside.

"Wow, that was freaking awesome!" Ami said in awe as I grabbed my things. "No one has ever had the guts to stand up to Larxene!"

"Hn." I mumbled and swung my backpack over my shoulder. "Quit following me."

"But I like you! You're tough, cool and really pretty!"

I curled my fingers, my nails digging into my palm. I whirled around and glared at her venomously. "Listen kid, quit following me. I want nothing to do with you, so quit…fucking…following me! I don't need someone trailing after me like a lost puppy! Get that through that thing you call a fucking skull!" I spat and saw the horrified look on her face. I just scowled and walked away.

_I've already got enough problems now. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom High**

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning, I took a quick shower and brushed through my hair before putting a clean uniform on and ignoring my parents' requests about eating breakfast. I just stuffed my music into my ears and walked up to the school, when I heard a girl crying.

"You're so weak and pathetic! And what are these? Drawings? So stupid!"

I gritted my teeth and glanced over to see Ami being bullied by Larxene. She had angry tears rolling down her face and looked about ready to scream. Once again, I cursed myself and took long strides towards them. I grabbed a handful of Larxene's blonde hair and threw her to the ground. Before she could get up, I rested my foot on her arm and glared down at her intensely.

"Listen here bitch, if I see you bully one more person, you're gonna see a whole new world of pain." I snarled and Larxene had a slightly fearful look on her face. "Now get the fuck out of here."

She scrambled up and ran off back into the school. I scowled and turned around, only to have a smaller person bury their face into my chest and hug me tightly. "Oh, thank you so much Shina! From now on, we're gonna be best pals!"

"Get off me!" I yelled and tried to pry her off my waist.

"Never!"

"Get off you fucking brat!"

"NEVER!"

About ten minutes later, I did manage to pry her off my waist and hurried into the school before she could get me again. I managed to avoid Ami until I got to Astronomy and she clung to my leg as I tried to get into the room.

"We're gonna be best friends!" she beamed, hugging my leg tightly.

"Get off me! I don't wanna be your fucking friend!" I tried to pry her off my leg.

"Ami," a tall guy with spiky red hair scolded and pried her off my leg without much ease. "I'm sorry about her, she tends to be clingy."

I scoffed. "Whatever, just keep her away from me."

I walked into the room and took my spot. The teacher was discussing about the Solar System when a note landed on my side of the desk. I narrowed my eyes and opened it.

_Shina Takara, correct? _

I wrote down a response.

**Yeah, why? **

_I thought it would be polite to know your name since we're going to be sitting next to each other for the trimester. And in case you didn't know, my name is Xemnas Akira. _

**What a weird name. **

_Look who's talking. _

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I glared at the student beside me. He didn't seem fazed at all by my glare. **You've got spunk, I'll admit that. **

_And you have guts for punching Larxene in the face._

**The bitch deserved it. Nobody talks about me behind my back and gets away with it. **

He didn't write back after that and I was receiving glares from all the girls in the classroom. I just ignored them and when class was over, I gathered up my things and left the class when Larxene and her friends approached me.

_1 against four, I'm kinda outnumbered. _I thought. "Whatdya want?"

"You think you can come in here and steal the hottest guy in school?" Larxene sneered.

I quirked an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you were! You were flirting with him!"

_You call passing notes in class flirting? God, no wonder she's fucking stupid. _I scratched my cheek and sighed. "Listen, I _really _don't have the time to deal with you, so piss off." I made a move to walk away, but she roughly shoved me.

That's it.

I calmly put my stuff down and smiled sweetly at her. I saw her cringe visibly. "Do we really want a repeat of yesterday?"

My answer:

She slapped me across the face. HARD.

And damn, did she have a strong slap.

"Well, I guess you do want a repeat of yesterday." I smirked darkly and saw her back away. She then spun on her heel, but I grabbed a handful of her blonde hair before she could run. "Oh-no you don't. Get back here." I began dragging her down the hallway, causing students to stop and look. I felt her clawing my hand up with her long and sharp nails as I dragged her towards the broom closet.

"This should work." I smirked and threw her inside. She screamed in rage at me and I slammed the door in her face, locking it. She banged on the door a few times until I kicked it and then she stopped. I looked at the students who were staring and glared at them. "What the fuck are ya'll looking at?"

They stopped staring and went back to their duties. I glanced down at my right hand and noticed how clawed up it was. "Damn, she's got some sharp nails."

"Shina!" a cheery voice called my name.

"Oh god…" I muttered as Ami came to me.

"Shina! Oh, what happened to your hand?"

"Ami, you wanna make yourself useful?"

"Yup!"

"My things are over there. Grab them; we're going to the nurse's office."

…..

"Do you want any pills for this?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." I waved the nurse off and grabbed my things. "Just another battle scar."

Ami and I left the nurse's office and I was walking when I felt a tug on my hair. "Your hair is really soft! What do you use on it?"

"My hair's like this naturally." I replied and tugged my hair out of her grip. "Ami, what did I tell you about following me?"

"But I like you! We're friends!" she made a move to glomp me, but I moved out of the way and she glomped the floor instead. "Ow….."

I rolled my eyes and walked off to class. Eventually Larxene was let out of the broom closet and she's been avoiding me ever since.

"Shina!" Ami exclaimed as school got over. "My friends and I are having a sleep over tomorrow! Do you wanna come?"

_Thank god tomorrow's Friday. _I thought. "No."

"But Shinaaa! It'll be fun! We're not girly girls, so we won't talk about things like that!" Ami glomped my leg and I glared down at her. "Pleeease Shina! Pretty please with sugar and cherries on top!"

She looked up at me with huge puppy eyes and I sweat-dropped. Eyes like that were hard for me to resist. I finally sighed. "Fine, I'll go to your fucking sleep over."

"Yay! Thank you Shina!" she let go of my leg and hugged me around my neck. I snarled viciously and she instantly let go. "See you tomorrow Shina!" and then she ran off.

I sighed heavily and lightly touched the scar on my cheek. "What did I just agree to…?"

"It looks like you agreed to a slumber party." A male voice said, making me jump and I whirled around, seeing ehhhh….what was that guy's name?

"Xemnas Akira, in case you forgot." He replied, seemingly reading my mind.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm not a slumber party fanatic. So, seen Larxene around?"

"No. What you did this afternoon shook her up." His golden-amber eyes stared into my silver and black ones. "Your eyes are an unusual color."

"Speak for yourself." I grumbled. "I was born with eyes like this, what about you?"

"The same." He replied. "You don't get out very much, do you?"

I just now noticed his voice was really deep and…..smooth, somewhat velvety. I shuddered a little. "That's none of your fucking business. Why don't you leave me alone?" I snarled and spun on my heel, walking away.

_What a freak. _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom High**

_**Chapter 3**_

I picked at my food, staring down at it. "I got invited to a slumber party." I blurted out.

Both my parents and my sister stopped eating and looked at me. "You made a friend?" my mom asks.

"…..Somewhat." I replied.

"Well, this is unnatural."

"Tell me about it." I grumbled and stood up, throwing my trash away. "I'll be home whatever time Saturday."

The next morning, I made sure I had everything and headed off to school. I met up with Ami before school started and said to meet her in front of the school after school was over. I wonder what her friends will think of me….

I blinked and shook my head rapidly, scratching my cheek. "Why do I care what they think of me? I don't give a flying fuck."

By the time Astronomy came, I just wanted school to be over. I didn't sleep well last night, so I was extremely tired. Xemnas and I passed notes during class.

**Wake me up when it's over…..**

_Why? _

**Because I hardly slept last night and I'm tired as hell. **

I banged my forehead on the desk. "Ow…." I mumbled and waited for school to be over. As soon as it was over, Ami found me and she had her friends, Tifa, Yuffie, Kairi and Xion with her.

"Are you ready for the sleep over tonight Shina?" Ami asks with excitement in her voice.

I closed one eye and glanced at her friends. They seemed uneasy around me; I don't blame them. I'm not a person to like. "Sure." I mumbled.

"Yay! Let's go everyone!" she linked arms with her friends and then I. I glared down at the arm that was linked with mine, but decided to go along with it since I didn't wanna hear Ami whine. When we reached Ami's home, she introduced me to her parents.

They also seemed a little uneasy, but were polite. While everyone was getting ready, I slipped into the bathroom and put on regular clothes. I was putting on my shirt when a voice interrupted me. "Where'd you get those scars from?"

I yelped and whirled around to see Xion, her blue eyes glancing at the scars on my skin. I glared at her. "Don't you people ever knock? It's none of your goddamn business. Now go." I snarled and she quickly left. I growled low in my throat and put my shirt on, then my hoodie. I had to cover up the scars on my arms so they didn't question me.

I left the bathroom and walked into Ami's room, immediately ambushed by the girls. "What the-?! Get off me!"

"Smile Shina! Have fun!" Yuffie chirped.

"If ya'll don't get off me in the next 3 seconds, I will shed blood." I snarled and the girls jumped off, allowing me to get up. Ami looked closely at my face and then knelt down in front of me. "What are you-?" I began, but froze when she gently touched my face and brushed the hair away from the right side of my face.

"Shina, why do you have scars on your face?"

"Why the fuck is everyone asking me stupid questions?!" I shouted angrily, causing her to flinch back. "Forget this stupid party! I'm outta here!" I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs, causing Ami's parents to look as I swung open the front door and walked outside, but then small arms wrapped around my middle, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Shina, don't go!" Ami pleaded.

"Ami….get off….." I hissed, my silverish-black eyes glaring at her intensely.

"No!"

I snarled and grabbed her arm, yanking her up as I stood. "Listen here! I want nothing to do with you! I don't want to be your friend, so quit asking me! Stay the fuck out of my life!"

Ami's emerald eyes filled with tears immediately and her lip quivered. I frowned deeply and dropped her. "Just stay away from me if you value your life." Was all I said before spinning on my heel and walking away. _Why can't they see that I just want to be alone? _

…

It was dark out and I just recently stopped in a café. I ordered a soda and a sandwich. I had been walking all over Twilight Town. I observed my left hand, the knuckles and fingers bruising. I had punched a tree earlier, and thank god it wasn't broken, just split open and dried blood around my knuckles.

"I thought you were with Hiroshi." A male voice spoke.

I didn't bother to look up at Xemnas as he sat down across from me. "I left."

"Can I ask why?"

"No." I spat and glared at him. "Are you following me?"

"I don't have the time nor the desire to follow anyone around." He shrugged his broad shoulders, hidden underneath the black t-shirt he wore over nice…..

SLAP

I blinked and the man sitting across from me quirked an eyebrow. "Ow….."

"Did you just slap yourself?"

I wrinkled my nose. "My nose tickled." I scratched my cheek with my left eye and saw that he noticed my bloodied and bruised hand. "Don't even think about-OW!" I hissed when he grabbed my hand, examining it carefully.

"What did you do, punch the cement?"

"A tree actually." I pursed my lips and yanked my hand away from him. "I'm fine. I don't want your sympathy."

"Whoever said I was being sympathetic?" he questioned, causing me to glare at him.

I paid for my bill and left a tip. "Just leave me alone, alright? I don't need you in my life; I've already got enough problems."

I quickly left and not even an hour later, it began raining. "Oh hell!" I swore and hid underneath a tree. My left hand was actually beginning to hurt….a lot. "I hate my fucking life…"

"Dearie! What are you doing out here?!" I watched a woman in her late 30's approach me, holding an umbrella to keep herself dry from the rain. She had short, silvery hair and amber eyes. "You're soaked! Come with me, I don't live far!" she grabbed my hand and yanked me along.

"But I-." I began, but she interrupted me.

"No buts. I will not leave a child out here in the rain." She smiled at me. "You can call me Cho."

Cho ignored my protests about dragging me home with her and she yanked me inside her home. "My son should be home by now. He's probably upstairs." She spoke and shook the rain from her umbrella, folding it up and setting it down in the corner. "Dearie, what happened to your hand?"

"Hun, are you bringing home strays again?" a man with black hair and golden eyes came into the room.

"I'm not a-."

"She's soaked to the bone!" Cho exclaimed. "And her hand is injured!"

"What is all the commotion down here?" I looked up to find no one other else than Xemnas, who blinked at me as I blinked at him. "Mom-."

"Do you two know each other?" Cho asks.

"School." I choked. "I have to go, I can't stay here." I tried to get the woman to let go of my wrist, but she had an iron grip! "I have to go, I can't fucking stay here."

"Language dear." Cho scolded. She sounded like my own mother. I scowled and glared at Xemnas from the look he gave me as his mother dragged me into the kitchen.

…..

"You could be a little more, ow, gentler." I whispered to the silvernette across from me. He didn't glance up at me as he bandaged my hand up. I flexed my fingers, hearing and feeling them crack.

He had to wrap the bandage up to my wrist and suddenly, he stopped, staring down at my scar-covered wrist. _Shit. _I thought and covered it with my hand. "It's-."

"Don't talk." He demanded.

_What did he just say to me? _I thought and gasped when he slapped away my other hand and brushed his thumb over the more recent scars. "How long have you been doing this?"

I yanked my hand away. "None of your fucking business." I grabbed my bag and was about to walk away, but he grabbed the back of my shirt, preventing me from moving. "Let go-hey! What are you doing?! Put me down you ass!" I shouted when he threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs.

"Xemnas, why are you dragging her down here?" Cho asks.

"Don't….you…dare." I hissed venomously and he dropped me on my ass. I swore at him and quickly stood up. "Stay the fuck out of my life! I don't want or need your help! Quit interfering in my life!" I screamed at him and then bolted out.


End file.
